Heatherstep
Heatherstep is a tall pale brown-and-black tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Personality Heatherstep is a bit scatterbrained. She can be thinking several different things at once and could list them all off in no order whatsoever, her conversations going from one thing to another to another and back to the first topic less than smoothly, constantly confusing whoever she's speaking with. She is a bit dopey as well, taking a while to understand topics that most cats understand quickly and easily earning the label "mouse-brained". It's an often occurrence that she'll understand a joke or a phrase long after it's been spoken, and will happily share her new-found information with everyone around her, who undoubtedly already knows such things and will have to either be let down gently or will others will have to act like she's telling them something brand new. Heatherstep is a daydreamer, thinking of strange things that could (but most definetly won't) happen to the Clan and what she could do to stop them. While she lives to pretend that she's a bit lazy, and sometimes she isn't quite up for doing her duties as she is at other times, Heatherstep is a dutiful she-cat and aspires to be deputy, maybe even leader someday. However, friendship matters more to her than her duties do, and if she has to lie to an authority or pass off on a patrol for a friend than she absolutely will; however, she is a terrible liar, and when she tries to lie, she usually has to be smacked in the face with a tail multiple times to either not tell the truth or tell an adequate lie. She also isn't afraid to break the Code if she has to, but she very much prefers for that to be a last resort, as she's entirely loyal to her Clan and doesn't like having to go against the system that she was raised with in the least. While she's loyal to her Clan and to the Code, she's more loyal to her friends and family, though, and if she has to go against either CliffClan or the Warrior Code for them, then oh, well. Heatherstep very much prefers for that to be a last resort, though - she's perfectly aware of the consequences of being caught for breaking the Code and going against her Clan, and even though she loves her friends and family deeply, she hates the idea of being punished just because she was trying to help them. Really, though, that's more annoyance at her Clan than it is anything else, because it's not like she isn't going to not help just because of the potential consequences. For all that she's not traditionally smart, she does have a bit of a talent for picking up on what a cat is feeling and is perceptive to what another cat is going through. As such, she can be quite sensitive, but it also depends on how close she is to the cat in question - if they're her friend, then she'll do her best to keep their feelings in mind, but if they're someone that she doesn't know as well then she'll leave them behind for someone closer to her, and if they're someone who's hurt one of her friends before then she'd be perfectly willing to leave them behind for other duties. She's a pretty brave cat, as well, unafraid of most things that would put others on edge, facing down predators and enemy cats and precarious ledges without so much as flinching - possibly because she doesn't know better, but it still serves as an advantage and makes her a fierce warrior for her Clan.